


Duly Noted

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [84]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Love Notes, M/M, Notes, Observant James, Or Is It?, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, pining Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is sending James love notes for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re still taking prompts: 00Q, where on Valentine’s Day James receives secret admirer notes. They turn out to be from Q (of course) but he hadn’t meant for James to find out, because of James’ reputation as a womanizer Q thought he didn’t stand a chance.—anon

There was a note with James’s things when he returned from his meeting with M. Strange for notes to be used in MI6 during the 21st century, he couldn’t imagine who was trying to contact him using such low tech methods. None the less, he had to take the note seriously (meaning he read it in private, where no one could see the letter by chance).

_James,_

_I’m sure you don’t need to be told how handsome you are. There are women in every country no doubt who can testify to your rugged good looks. But I really can’t help myself anymore, I had to tell you (even if it is only through a note)._

_You have a beautiful smile. And I don’t mean that cheeky smirk you give to so many, but a genuine smile. I wish I could see it more often (what’s more, I wish I could be the one to put it there, but I’m getting carried away)._

_No, there really isn’t much point to this note than for me to finally admit to you how hopelessly enamored I am with you. I couldn’t contain myself anymore, so I had to write something down (because I am a coward and I could never tell you any of this to your face)._

_Your Secret Admirer_

For a few minutes, James just stared at the note. A secret admirer? Those still occurred these days? Well, color him surprised. Once he decided to move, James tucked the note into his jacket. No sense in throwing it away.

* * *

 

There was another note, along with a bottle of very expensive scotch, waiting for him in his locker after he finished training.

_James,_

_I thought, after writing the first note, that I would be eased of how much I’m infatuated with you. Instead, I found myself desperate to write to you again. In case this irks you, I thought I’d give you something for you to enjoy later tonight._

_A lot of people say that you’re an alcoholic because of your fondness for drink. I don’t think that’s the case, after all, I’ve never seen you so desperate for a drink, or so drunk from too many drinks, that it would affect your ability as an agent or even as a man. So while I imagine you’ll put a dent in this bottle tonight, I don’t imagine you’ll finish it…unless my notes are distressing you. If that is the case, I can only apologize._

_When I wrote the first note, I thought it would be the best way for me to get over what I thought was simple infatuation. But even as I write this note, I’ve come to the horrifying realization that I am hopelessly in love with you._

_Please don’t get me wrong, being in love with you is not so terrible because you are a terrible person. On the contrary, you are a noble man whose traits I could list for ages (but I will not for the sake of space and time). What is so truly terrible about loving a man such as yourself is the fact that I will never be worthy enough for you to even glance my way, let alone return my love._

_I cannot promise that this will be the last note you receive from me, my resolve is already so weak. But I can promise you that it will be only for today. I will give you your peace after this day. You deserve that much._

_Yours_

Well…James didn’t really know how to respond to the note. Granted, he probably wasn’t meant to respond (that was rather the point of anonymous notes). The 00 agent couldn’t even remember the last time someone had proclaimed they were in love with him…and it wasn’t for a mission…and he wasn’t playing a role.

Somewhere behind the walls James had built up around his heart, said heart was glowing with warmth.

But only for today? James furrowed his brow, wondering why such a constraint.

It was only when he checked the date that he realized what day it was. Valentine’s day. How could he have missed that? Well, most likely because he had never had a reason to celebrate such a holiday…So his admirer would only act today…

So James had to catch his admirer sooner rather than later.

It would be near impossible to try and predict where his admirer might leave the next note; because there was no guarantee there _would be_ a next note. So if he couldn’t predict the future, he might just have to observe the past.

With that, James made his way to Q branch.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, James, why exactly do you need to see the security footage?” Q asked when James made his request, taking his seat at his desk.

James played it cool, “I believe someone forgot something in the locker room, I just need to see which agent it was.”

Q typed slowly at his computer (which was odd, considering how quickly Q could type when he wanted to), “Did you have a time frame you needed to see, or did you intend on watching the entire day?”

The agent snorted, “Just between 12:15 and 1:30 this afternoon.” That was the time James had spent in training, after all, the only time someone could have snuck a note into his locker.

Again, Q moved slowly to type in the time. But then James noticed something, “Careful Q, you typed in 1:15 and 2:30.” He chuckled good naturedly. “Don’t want to get the wrong time.”

Q didn’t reply, and suddenly James felt that the atmosphere was much heavier than it started. It was only after noticing the tense atmosphere that James saw a few documents on Q’s desk, probably few things that had Q’s handwriting. But James had seen that handwriting before. On his notes.

James looked back at Q, who seemed to be growing increasingly panicked as the footage began playing.  

Oh.

It was heart wrenching to see the young man so distressed. James couldn’t do it, even to see evidence of who his admirer was, “You know what? I think I remember who it was.”

Q blinked, “You do?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I can’t believe it took me so long to remember.” He chuckled, “Thanks for your help Q, I guess I don’t need the security feed anymore.”

The Quartermaster couldn’t close the feed fast enough, relief clear on his face. James would have to teach him how to have a better poker face.

“Are you doing anything tonight, Q?” James asked, looking at the Quartermaster.

The young man shook his head, “I don’t believe so. Why?”

James shrugged, “Well I was going to go out to eat tonight, but then I remembered what day it was. So I thought I’d cook dinner and make a night of it. Care to join me?”

For a moment, Q just stared at James. Really, James couldn’t imagine how he hadn’t caught on to Q sooner. Probably because he hadn’t been paying attention.

Then Q cleared his throat, “I think I can manage that, James.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner actually went better than expected, James had to admit. Sure, it wasn’t a typical Valentine’s dinner (Q might have been scared off if it was), but it had been an opportunity to cook a good meal (yes, James knew how to cook, no matter how surprised Q had been at that fact), sit down for a decent conversation, and watch a movie.

It had been nice, talking to someone without having to play the role of 007, or whatever undercover role he played. It was nice to have someone to talk to about the woes of his job, who knew exactly what it was like to surrender one’s entire identity for the good of the British Government (hell, Q had gone so far as to give up his name). And it was nice to have someone who didn’t mind him making sarcastic comments during a movie (mainly because Q was being just as sarcastic at the idiocy of the main character).

Not a bad way to spend Valentine’s day.

So James didn’t waste any time in asking Q out for dinner after a long mission in Mali. Or taking him out to see the opera after coming back from Prague. Or taking him ice skating after the Quartermaster admitted that he had never done it before.

James was pleasantly surprised to find he enjoyed the Quartermaster’s company. True to his notes, Q always seemed to brighten whenever James smiled (especially if it was after Q made a witty comment), and seemed to know the difference between 007 and James Bond. And James appreciated that.

It was after a nice dinner out that James decided to dispel any ambiguity there might have been about the nature of their outings. As they made their way down the sidewalk, James reached out and wrapped his arm around Q’s waist, his hand resting on the younger man’s hip. It wasn’t an overly affectionate gesture, but it was not something that could be considered strictly friendly.

He could tell that Q had gotten the message because of the way he tensed under James’s touch, before relaxing slowly. Q still had a lousy poker face, which was slightly amusing to James.

James didn’t kiss Q until they had been going on “dates” (or whatever one cared to call their outings) for five months.

Q didn’t invite him to his flat until eight months.

Q said “I love you” first, at nine months (though James had to note that Q was getting better at his poker face, acting like he hadn’t been in love with James from the beginning).

James was surprised when he found himself saying “I love you” back to Q at ten months.

And even more surprised when he realized they had gotten so far in their relationship without so much as a single sexual encounter. He never imagined he could even _function_ in a long term relationship, especially when all he had ever known was seduction and sex. But with Q… damn, he had fallen hard.

When Valentine’s Day came around, and thus, their unofficial anniversary, James decided to make the evening special. He made Q dinner, just like their first night together. They shared some champagne, a few kisses, which led to James leading Q to his bedroom.

James wasn’t typically a romantic person, but for Q, he’d do anything. If that meant satin sheets, candlelight, and soft background music to make the younger man feel absolutely adored during the first time they made love, then James was happy to oblige.

It was after, when Q was curled up by James’s side with his head resting on the agent’s chest, that Q finally mentioned that day a year ago, “You knew about the notes, didn’t you?”

James nodded, running a hand through Q’s hair.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The Quartermaster murmured.

“I saw how scared you were, when we were looking at the security tapes. I didn’t want to confront you, or have you think I was just humoring you or making fun of you.” James traced Q’s cheek, “I felt that if you wanted to tell me, you would in your own time.”

Q blushed, looking away, “You must have thought I was such a coward…”

James gently guided Q to look back at him, “Not at all.” He smiled, kissing Q tenderly, “They say only the brave fall in love.”


End file.
